The Knight and His Prince
by CrystallizedPen
Summary: An unexpected encounter from the past was all needed for twisting the fate of a blonde hair knight. To forever be bounded to the seventh prince of the Empire. FlynnxYuri A/U
1. The Twist

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story. And yeah this story is pretty much using the same setting background as my previous work: "The Prince and His Knight". However, the plot of this story is completely different, so rest assured. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!

*Warning: OOC, and BL and massive grammar mistakes and weird writings.

* * *

Every day, Flynn Scifo woke up to the early hour of six. He practiced his sword skills for about one hour in the knight's training ground before returning to his room, took a quick shower, changing into his uniform and made his way to the prince's chamber.

It was his duty to attend to the imperial prince everyday as his personal guard and servant. He arrived at the prince's door as he stopped, checking his uniform, hair and clothing carefully, making sure that they looked presentable as he finally knocked on the wood surface, excusing himself to enter.

"Your Highness, it is time for you to wake up." The knight moved towards the curtain as he slid it open, revealing a few rays of morning light to fill the room in a golden essence. Not too far away from the window placed a king sized bed covered with black silk mattress, and a person was lying soundly among goose feather blanket.

The prince apparently heard him just fine, but he did not seem to have the intention of waking up just yet. He turned his face away from the disturbing light as he snuggled against the blanket.

"Go away." He snorted.

"Your Highness, you know that is not possible. You have a politic lesson in the morning, and archery training in the afternoon. If you do not wake up now, you will be late!" The knight gently approached the bed, trying to get the prince to wake up. "Your Highness, please wake up." The young prince, who was the same age as him stirred around for a good few seconds before he suddenly shot straight up, causing the knight to smile a little. He mumbled something between 'annoying' and 'shut up' in with half sleepy eyes. His black hair stretched messily around his back, a few stray strands tangled here and there. His night attire was crumbled due to his bad habit of moving in his sleep.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Shut up! Why do you have to be so noisy first thing in the morning?" The prince pouted, scratching his head in annoyance.

Despite being yelled at, Flynn could not help but smile, "Shall I let the maid in to dress you up or would you rather doing it yourself?" He said knowing full well what to do next as he crocked his head aside just in time to dodge a flying pillow aiming at him. The first time it happened, it surprised him, but he managed to dodge it nevertheless.

"Argh! Just shut up and get the hell out of here!"

This little annoying lad who always had trouble of waking up early in the morning and seemed to have issues with temperance was his prince. The person he had sworn to dedicate his entire life to serve and protect. Some of his fellow knights asked him why did he choose to become a candidate for this bratty prince since obviously with his talent and attitude, he could have make it as the crown prince's knight of honor. He only smiled, and did not give them a reason.

* * *

It brought him back eight years into the past when he was still a ten years old kid. He lived with his parents all the way of the bottom of the capital, where poor people stick together in a neighborhood that formed the Lower Quarter, as opposition to the Noble and Imperial Quarter where obviously only rich and royal members could afford a mansion or two there.

His father owned a small bakery, next to the Lower Quarter's tavern. Along with his mother's help, the two worked together to make money for sustaining their little family. It was a stable job, and they did not have to stave thanks to the leftover bread and sandwiches. However, there were other aspects in life that they needed the money for, which was why they didn't seem to have money for other leisure things. Despite having no new clothes every New Year, or a decent present for his birthday, Flynn was happy and contented with his life. To live with his parents' warmth of love everyday, he didn't want to ask for anything else.

Since when he was young, Flynn tried his best to help and support the family with what he could do. Sometimes he ran errands for his father or helped him delivering orders. Flynn wished that when he grew up a little more, he would find a good job with a good paid so he could help out his family. He heard from Mr. Einar, who lived next door and also worked as the imperial gardener, that if he could manage to find a job within the castle, he is guaranteed a handsome paid. Flynn once thought that once growing up, he would probably apply to help around the imperial kitchen. His parents said it would not be a good idea at all. He did not quite understand why his parents did not allow him to help them making the bread. It did bother him at first, but he gradually gave up the idea. However, even though Mr. Einar paid was quite handsome, the man's family seemed not to be doing any better than his own, considering they had five children to feed. Flynn once wished he could have a brother or sister to play with, but that would bring more burden to his family, so when he grew up a little, he discarded such thought from his mind.

* * *

That day, he was to drop off a special order for an old woman who lived at the other side of the lower quarter. In order to do that, he had to take the path of staircases upwards, crossing the Public Quarter for middle class's people and then took another stairway down to reach the other side. He hated to walk the long way, but he had no other choice since the bridge connected between the two parts was broken last month. They were working to repair it, but it wouldn't be finished anytime soon. The people here knew their important value was not quite a priority for the empire, if someone did not go and report that, the Empire would probably leave the bridge un-repaired for another year.

"Hey Flynn, you want to join our battle?"

He walked past a group of kids who was calling out to him. They usually gathered at the plaza and played fighting. Flynn sometimes joined them when he had free time and most of the time whichever side had him won. Thus, the kid always wanted to have him on their side.

He waved his hand apologetically as he promised them another time. He was not really free today.

Trailing along the stone staircases that lead him to the plaza of the Public Quarter, where most of the festivals and important events of the capital were to be held. Since it located at the middle of the whole city, providing convenient access for both Noble and Lower Quarter.

The plaza was quite crowded today, as he heard that some royalties would be visit and observe the construction of the four golden statues of the spirits that started at the end of last month. The four spirits of Water, Fire, Earth and Wind were said to be the Builder of this world-Terca Lumireis. After the statues finished, it would be a memorial symbol of the capital. Not that Flynn was interested in it. He thought if they had enough gold to make four statues out of it, they could have use it to help other poor people here and out there in the world.

Dismissing the thought, Flynn made his way across the plaza, trying not to collide against anyone; the least he wanted to crash into was a noble. They would not let him go unharmed without a good yelling. After climbing down all the steps, he stopped for a bit and began rummaging through his pocket for a small map that his father gave him earlier to tell the direction to the woman's house.

Then suddenly, he felt someone grabbed him by the arm. He gave out a surprise cry as he was turned around only to see a young kid probably around his age. The kid had short and silky black hair, a fairly white skin and a round pair of black eyes. His clothes were beyond the style of Lower Quarter, and from the glittering shine the fabric gave off under the sun, it was no doubt this kid was from the Noble Quarter.

"Hey! I'm lost! I need your help to get me back to the castle." The kid demanded.

Flynn raised his eyebrow skeptically. Seriously? Who did this kid think he was? Suddenly showed up from nowhere and demanded him to show him the way to the castle just like that? The blond yanked his arm out of the other boy's grip, as he rolled his eye annoyingly, "I'm sorry, but I have something that I need to do right now. I don't have time to spare for you."

He turned his head to walk away. However, the other kid was apparently quite persistent as he grabbed his sleeve, turning him on his feet and almost lost his balance. Thankfully the basket of bread was somehow managed to stay within his grasp. He would be dead if he dropped it. Flynn annoyingly turned around, surprise yet again to see an expression between a sullen, about to cry but trying to act tough kind of face. His double black orbs stared directly at him, bored deeply into his blue ones. Flynn sighed internally; he looked away as he told the kid that he would show him the way back once he finished with his errand.

That brought a smile to his face, and now that he looked closer, the kid had quite girly feature. If it were not for his voice and short hair, anyone would have a hard time guessing his gender.

"Hey, what is your name?" The raven-haired kid spoke, trailing next to him.

"I'm Flynn. And hey, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's name?" Flynn was busy reading the map and tried to find his way around. Wishfully hope that he wouldn't get lost.

"My name is Yuri Lowell." The boy smiled, amusingly looking around the buildings here and there with obvious excitement. "And that is a nice name you have there, Flinnie."

"Fl…Flinnie?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance yet again. He happened to like his name very much, even though the meaning was somewhat different from his feature. But still, having a kid who he barely knew picking up a nickname for him was somewhat unpleasant. Despite that, he did not have the need to argue with him, and to be honest, from the way the other kid spoke, it did sound kind of cute.

After a short while, Flynn managed to arrive at the old woman's door. He knocked on it lightly and after a minute, a young girl came and answered the door. Her blue hair was tied into two-pony tail, she greeted him with a bright smile. Flynn handed over the basket of bread to her and waited for the girl to return with the payment.

"Thank you, please continue to support our bakery."

The girl nodded her head and closed the door behind her with a giggle.

Flynn checked the money he just received to make sure that he had the right amount before putting it back into his pocket.

"So…your family has a bakery?" The Yuri kid crooked his head to look at the silver and gold coins that he just put away into his pocket, "This is my first time seeing gald, never knew they are round like that."

The comment ticked Flynn off a bit. Such an ignorant noble kid. Now that he was done with his errand, he had promised the kid to show him the way to the castle. Although he felt annoyed at him, but he could not leave him alone here.

Both of them travelled back the walkway when suddenly Yuri stopped dead in his track. He did not make any attempt to move at all. Flynn found it strange as he looked over to Yuri concernedly, then his eyes moved towards the direction that the other kid was looking at. There in dark corner on the alley, a pair of red eyes lit up indicated something vicious. Flynn cautiously told Yuri to move back as he looked around, looking for something that could be used to his defense. There it was in the corner lied a short wood stick, Flynn kept his eyes glued on the creature as he slowly made his steps sideways, intended to pick up the stick. When he managed to almost reach it, Yuri's sudden shout startled him, as he shot his head up, fast enough to see a sort of blue and white feature dashed at him. Flynn felt himself numbed, unable to run out of fear. His legs gave way as he stumbled to the ground. Then suddenly he felt a shadow appeared in front of him, making a wall between him and the vicious beast.

"Yuri!" He immediately realized that the shadow was none other than the noble kid. The beast claws left a long scratch on him as he tried to block the beast away from him. Trail of blood dripped down the boy's arm from the wound.

"Flynn! The stick!

He quickly lowered himself at the reflex, picking up the stick he intended to earlier as he swung it sideways and hit the beast square in the head, knocking it aside. He grabbed onto the black hair kid to steady him, "You alright?"

Yuri nodded as his gaze followed the direction where the beast was knocked off. Strangely, it was lying on the ground still, with no traces of movements. They believed that the beast was either fainted or dead.

It was Yuri who made the first time, despite Flynn's protest. The black haired boy approached it and after a few seconds checking. He told him that the beast was dead. Turned out, it wasn't any beast, it was just a stray hound. Suddenly a small bark filled the alley, from a dark corner a small puppy of the same blue and white color with a tail like a lightning bolt ran out. It sniffed a bit on the ground before running towards the dead dog. It barked, nudging closer to the creature's bloody skin, seemed like trying to wake it up.

"It must be this little guy's mother. She must tried to protect her son." Yuri said and that shot a drifting pain at Flynn.

"I…I killed his mother." He murmured.

"No you did not." The other kid shook his head, "Look here, she had suffered quite a few severe wounds here on her legs and stomach. She was…about to die anyway."

But even so, Flynn could not deny the fact that he was the one ended such a poor creature's life. Sorrow showed in his eyes, and pain crawled up his stomach, he felt nauseous.

Yuri suggested him to find a place to bury the dog properly, so they covered the dog's body with a white cloth they found discarded at a nearby trashcan. The two boys carried the dog a bit outside of the city through a small gate and found an empty field and dug up a grave for the dog.

"I shall take care of this little one." Yuri said and picked up the puppy, apparently it had fell asleep a moment ago.

"No, I was the one killing its mother. I should be responsible." Flynn protested but was cut off with Yuri waving his hand dismissively.

"Under your family's circumstances, I doubt it would be a wise idea to adopt this guy. I can give him a better care at the castle."

And Flynn couldn't deny that fact, so even with feeling of guilt; he decided it would be best for the puppy to live with Yuri. Since, he believed it wouldn't want to be close to the human that took away its mother's life. Besides, he didn't think his family would allow him to have a pet anyway.

"How is your wound Yuri?" The blonde boy directed his eyes at the scratch along his arm. The blood already stopped, but there was still a long line of angry red marks on the white skin, "I'm sorry." He apologized, taking out a small sash of white fabric and wrapped the cloth carefully around the wound. He could not stop having this guilty feeling welled up his heart.

"Nah, don't worry. It is not a big deal anyway. I had survived worse." And that time, he realized how the black hair boy possessed such a beautiful smile; yet sadden with something that he probably wanted to hide within the depth of his poker face.

"But, still. I…."

A finger was pressed in front of his lips, preventing him from saying anything further. Although he remained silent, inside his heart, he had made a silent determination, a determination to return the favor.

* * *

The boy made their way back into the city and climbed up the stairs, while chatting over trivial matters.

"I was wondering how did you get lost? Usually a noble like you would have bodyguards with you right?" Flynn asked questioningly.

"Oh…I wasn't supposed to be by myself originally. But you see I got bored at seeing those boring construction so I tried to slip away. The guards were supposed to watch me though. But honestly, all I had to do was pointing at a sexy lady, and while the guard's attention was focusing elsewhere, I sneaked away. It was that easy." The other kid answered in a matter of fact tone. "But I guess I strayed a bit too far so I ended up getting lost and had no idea which way to go back. I was a bit afraid yeah!"

Flynn found himself speechless at such an acclamation. He shook his head in disbelief. He had ever heard of such a noble kid who would behave the way this kid did. Well, there must be some exceptions out there. Especially this kid, he gave off a quite different aura and impression. He made him actually believed that future of this country would be a bit different. Hopefully better.

When they reached the Public Quarter, Yuri suddenly stopped walking as he raised his head to look at the half-finished statue.

"What's wrong?" Flynn curiously asked.

"This is ridiculous. They use real gold to make these statues you know. Imagine how many lives they could save with this insane amount of gold. I think the spirits would cry if they knew about this." Yuri frowned his eyes in disgust.

Surprisingly, this kid had the same thought as him. He knew he should not be saying this but he just wanted to get it off his chest, "I do believe the spirits would not want them to do this. The Empire could have used other materials, but they chose gold instead. Just imagine my parents have to work so hard to pay off the tax just for them to build this."

"Your parents?"

"We have a small bakery at the other side of the Lower Quarter. But we did not have enough to live you see. I have always wanted to be able to get a job with high pay so that I can help my parents out." Flynn looked down at the ground, wondering what the hell was wrong with him for saying so much to a strange kid that he barely knew and a noble at that.

The thing that he did not expect was the kid suddenly grabbed a whole of his hand, a bright and sincere smile dashed across his face as he gave him a suggestion that he had ever imagine before, "Why don't you go work at the castle? I know, you could apply to be a knight. I heard they get paid a lot. And with this strong body of yours, I believe you would make an excellent knight. If you are good enough, you could rise up in rank and become a Commandant, and then everyone would have to listen to you. You could even change the whole system, I mean like even participate in making rules and regulations. For example, you can change the tax rate."

"I'm not strong at all. And I don't think I have what it takes to become a knight. I have no idea how to swing a sword." Flynn sheepishly refused. He indeed wanted to work at the castle, but he would never imagine him working as a knight. He always won those sword battles with the kids in town, but he knew nothing about swordsmanship.

"You are great, trust me. Like just now I saw how you swung the stick, and I thought it would look even more beautiful if it were a real sword. Seriously, it was dazzling and beautiful. I could watch you do that all day."

"I don't know about this Yuri." He led the boy to the northern staircases and told him to go up there and kept on going straight. That was the path lead to the Royal and Noble Quarter. He could not tell him the exact direction since he had not been there himself. But he believed the kid would manage somehow.

The black haired kid said goodbye to him and did not forget to tell him to consider applying for the knight, "I will be waiting for you" before climbing up the stairs along with the puppy sleeping soundly in his arms.

Flynn looked after the figure until it was too far for him to see. He turned around and made his way towards home. To become a knight…huh?

He found himself running straight home and burst opened the door, "Father, how do I become an Imperial Knight?"

His mother broke a few dishes, and his father almost choked on his tea.

* * *

That's it for their childhood! I'm currently writing the next chapter, and I intend to warp everything up by the next one. So it may take a bit of time for me to update it! Anyway, this is a stand alone fic, so there is nothing related from this fic and my previous ones.

Reviews are appreciated, and see you guys soon!


	2. The Vow

Hi there, I'm back with the last chapter of this fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. Personally, I think this fic would make a lovely doujinshi, and it is a happy ending fic to make up for my last story.

Please pardon any weird grammar mistakes and weird writings like always.

* * *

His supervisors gave him horrified looks; they asked him again to make sure that he did not get the prince's name messed up.

"Why don't you apply to be Prince Ioder's knight? Even though he is the ninth heir to the throne but he is looking for someone as capable as you. Or how about princess Estellise? She is turning sixteenth soon, so we have to assign someone as her knight eventually. Both of them have great potentials to succeed the throne."

"I am thankful for your suggestion sirs. However, I have made up my mind that I will be devoted my service to prince Yuri Lowell."

They all looked at him like he just hit his head on the wall or something of the sort before they finally gave in and filled his name on the list reluctantly.

Flynn didn't understand what was so strange about wanting to be Prince Yuri's personal knight. Well, it was quite strange that up until now, the prince had not had yet a knight to serve him. The captains said Prince Lowell himself would make the final decision, but in the end he turned all of them down. They said he usually took a glance at the list and then just threw them aside.

When Flynn had the chance to look through the list of candidates, there were only five people, including him. And the other four told him that was because they blindly put in their names as they had no idea who else to serve. They expected to be turned down by the prince anyway.

It was a disrespectful act against the prince if he said there was no one wanted to be his knight. Ever since the prince's sixteenth birthday until now, a list of suitable candidates would be presented to the prince; he then looked through their profile and would decide on the best suitable knight for him. However, he did not choose one. He threw the lists aside and said he did not need a knight…yet. That was why when the prince decided to make Flynn his knight; the captains were so much in shock at the news.

* * *

One week later, he was granted a formal ceremony to receive the title of becoming an Honor Knight and to become the seventh prince's private and personal knight. It was also the first time he had the chance to meet with Prince Yuri Lowell in person.

He was after all, pretty much the same as the kid in his memories. Only his short lock had grown longer till the line of his waist. His height was around the same as that of Flynn. He could feel that their body shapes were perfectly matched for each other. After the ceremony, he did have a hard time trying to keep an eye on the prince. Because of some unknown reasons the prince vanished suddenly right before the party. Flynn was panic, but princess Estellise was there to sooth his anxiousness by telling him that he would be able to find the prince at the garden. Following the princess's advice, he removed himself from the ballroom and moved towards the garden after excusing himself.

There the prince was, in his black formal attire, nonchalantly sitting on a branch of a big tree in the middle of the garden with his back leaning against the trunk. His black hair was tied with a rubber band, hanging loosely over his left shoulder. There was something about this man that screamed mysterious, yet…somewhat attractive. His long black hair and choice of clothes complimented his look in the embrace of the dark night perfectly. 'Deadly seductive' dashed across his mind upon witnessing the scene before him. Flynn mentally hit himself at such thought.

"Your Highness, please do not disappear like that. From now on, I am responsible for your safety, so I would appreciate it if you please refrain from wandering off on your own." Flynn called up from his position.

The prince at first did not show any sign of noticing him, but he knew that he heard him just fine. He patiently waited, until the prince finally shifted uncomfortably from his position. He looked down at him, scanning him for a few seconds, "I have no need for a knight. But those old men kept on sending me the lists. How annoying."

"Then, if you would pardon me for speaking out of line. Why was it that you chose me to be your knight?"

The prince did not answer as he turned away. And that was the beginning of his life as a knight of the seventh prince Yuri Lowell.

* * *

It was the truth that his family's life was indeed much better ever since he entered knighthood. With the good paid that he received each month, he sent them back home to help his parents. Thanks to that, his parents finally managed to open a store at the Public Quarter. They had better access to more customers and supplies. They sometimes received orders from Noble Quarter. But they still insisted on living at the Lower Quarter along with the friendly people that they had known for their entire lives. Flynn was fine with that, as long as his family was happy. By becoming a knight though had made him the talk around the neighborhood. Apparently he was the first person in fifteen years with the origin of Lower Quarter to be made the Knight of Honor. The last one to receive such honor was apparently someone went by the name Schwann. As for the prince, he did not say anything regarding of their encounter eight years ago. Flynn wondered if the prince remembered him at all. But apparently, the dog seemed to have no problem recognized him. Although, he wouldn't say that it was friendly towards him, giving what horrible things he did to him in the past.

However, above all else, the determination that pushed him to enter the knight was because of a suggestion from a certain black haired kid he encountered in his childhood. He had resolved to pay back what he had owed. Because of that one suggestion that he trained himself everyday. And there was another reason that slowly flared up into his heart ever since that event.

It happened two months after Flynn being made a knight of the seventh prince. That day, Prince Yuri suddenly told him to get prepared because they were going to go out of the castle for observing. Flynn did as he was told.

After completing the preparation, the prince asked him to meet up at the garden. Flynn had no idea why, but he obeyed the order nevertheless.

"Sir…may I ask just what are you trying to do?" Flynn almost could not believe his eyes when he arrived at the garden. The image of the prince who was apparently trying to…climb over the wall was the first thing he saw, and he did not expect that at all.

"Oh, Scifo. Great timing, give me a boost." The prince called over to him, motioned him to come closer.

"Sir… just what are you trying to do?" The answer the prince gave him confirmed his doubt right away.

"Sneaking out of the castle, isn't it obvious?"

"Sir…can you just use the main gate like others?" Flynn found himself almost shouted, but repressed himself, finding no possible resolution in wearing himself out by yelling again. Hence, he reluctantly walked to where the prince was dangling himself over the brick wall. He held onto the prince feet as he pushed him up, giving the little boost he was asking for.

The prince smirked down at him; mischievousness filled his black eyes, "Doors are overrated. And too ordinary for a prince like me. Here, give me your hand." He extended his hand, offering to pull him up. In which he politely declined, "There is no need sir. I can climb this wall by myself. It is a part of my everyday training after all."

Lived by his words, Flynn quickly made his way up from the wall and down the other side in a swift movement in the awe of the prince. "Sir, perhaps I may be of assistance?" He extended his hand in a very much alike and sarcastic gestures of the prince to no end.

"You are annoying." Yuri jumped off the wall, landing awkwardly just as Flynn reflexively brought his hands out to steady him. A victorious smile of 'you should have accepted my help' crept across the knight's lips, and that successfully annoyed the prince.

After making their way out of the castle in a rather discreetly way, the prince and his knight walked down the enormous staircases leading down to the public quarter. Today, as in any other day of observance, the prince clad in a simple black pants and an open collar shirt that being held together by a brown sash. Flynn took the liberty of commenting on the prince choice of clothing before, which earned him an almost naked prince hovered above him, flashing off a seductive aura that made his face burned painfully. He swore that he would never questioned the man clothing's sense, ever again.

As far as he knew, the seventh prince held the highest record of how often he travelled out of the castle for 'observing' purposes. None of the other princes and princesses seemed to have the same hobby as him. He went out of the castle too often that it made Flynn felt that the castle was too suffocated for him. Prince Yuri needed something bigger than things he had within the four walls of the castle. His fellow knights commented on how that made his duties more of a hassle compared to the others. Flynn smiled dismissively, well, he chose to serve a unique prince, and so, his duties were just a bit more unique. Not that he was complaining. He had known this side of the prince since years ago. If not because of that, he wouldn't be standing here now.

"Yuri! You are here to play with us?" A red haired kid ran towards them with three more kids right behind him.

"Yeah! What do you want to play today?" The prince lowered himself down to the kid's height, messing his red locks in a playful caress. Every time he went out of the castle, he always found the prince stopped at the middle of the Public Quarter, where a few kids usually gathered there and played with them. Flynn stood asides, watching them closely. He enjoyed looking at the young man ran after a bunch of children in a game of tag, enthusiastically like he was a kid himself. The black, silky long lock flew softly against the wind in his swaying movement. The double orbs of black pearls shone excitedly in a childish way. The more he watched, the more he couldn't keep his eyes off the black haired prince. He blamed it on his duty to watch over the prince, but somewhere in his heart, he knew that it was not the only reason.

After waving goodbye to the kids, prince Yuri and him moved outside the city. They continued heading south until they arrived at a hill covered by primroses. It was an important place for the prince, as the flowers seemed to hold a significant meaning.

"Scifo, I wanna eat some fruit, can you go find some for me?"

"Yes sir, I will be back immediately." He bowed his head, and went down the hill, knowing that just a little further down there was a small forest where lots of fruit trees grew. He could get at least a few apples.

Every time they were outside the castle, he always made sure to stop by this field. He usually sat under the only tree of the hill, looking towards the horizon with a longing gaze in his eyes. As if he was searching for something that beyond his reach, of something that he knew he would never have. That pained him, just by looking at the prince. He wondered what could have happened with him in the past that he had such a sad smile at young age. But he understood that it was not his position to pry into the matter. He was a knight, and his duty was to serve and protect the prince and nothing else.

Suddenly a shout of an angry man broke his stream of thoughts. He frantically dropped all the apples in his hands as he sprinted back the trail leading up to the hill. He recognized from which direction that the shout came from, and his heart flew out of the window.

"Your Highness!" He immediately drew his sword at the sight of a hostile man, who was forcefully grabbing the prince's shirt, with a blade that readied to pierce through the dark haired's chest.

Distracted by his abrupt shouting, the assailant looked away startlingly as it gave him a few precious seconds to throw the sword at the man, piercing him right on the shoulder. The man let out a furious cry, as he tried to remove the sword and ran away. Flynn immediately gave chase, but was stopped by the prince.

"Scifo, don't follow him."

"But Sir…"

"That's alright! It is not the first time it happened. I have gotten used to it anyway." The prince looked down, hiding away a complex feeling that crept up his face.

Flynn softly spoke upon seeing a fresh cut on his cheek, "But you are hurt sir…"

"It is just a small cut, there is no need to work up over it. I have survived worse."

He remembered hearing that long ago from him. Was this how he lived his life up till now with all those assassins came after his life and cost him injuries? Flynn mentally blamed himself, if he was only a few seconds late, it could cost the prince his life. And here he was the one who supposed to always protect him. He failed at his only duties. Flynn picked up the sword that stained by the assailant's blood. It dropped down his white glove, staining it with the droplets of crimson. Even though the smell of blood disgusted him, he secretly smiled that it was not that of the prince.

"My mother died protecting me, from an assassinate attempt when I was seven. Being a prince, you get to have lots of assassins coming after your ass everyday. My older brothers had it harder of course."

The prince suddenly started speaking, his eyes moved over to the horizon, looking for yet something that he could not reach, "That is why…the closet person next to me will have to always carry a sword, ready to suffer all the responsibility for taking a person's life to protect another. If you are not prepare for that, then you better resign now. I believe the captains would be more than happy to assign you to someone better than me."

Flynn lowered his head, looking down at his bloodstained hands. He took a step backwards, and he could be wrong but he saw a glint of sadness across the prince's eyes at that moment. He kneeled down on his knee, placing his hand over his heart, looking straight at the prince, his face firmed up with determination.

"Your Highness, it was my choice from the start to become your knight. I know I failed at my duty, but I have no intention of quitting. I promise you that thing like this will never happen again. I hope you would accept my apology and allow me to stay with you-as your sword and shield, and to always protect you." He spoke what he felt, what he knew was there in his heart right from the very beginning. It took him quite a long time to figure out the first part, and surely more time was needed to figure out the rest. But he believed that by staying with this prince, he could one day understand everything.

The black haired prince's eyes widen, staring down at him indicate that he was not expecting that coming. He looked aside, slightly embarrassed, "That not going to be easy."

"I will try my best." And the smile he gave him was his final decision that he was going to protect this man from all danger to come, to always be by his side, and to be the knight of the seventh prince Yuri Lowell.

"Give me your hand!"

Flynn hesitantly put out his hand as he was told. Surprise filled his mind when a single flower of primrose fell into his hand, lying softly against his tainted glove. "Sir? This flower?"

"For eternity." The prince kneeled down in front of him, lacing their fingers together. "The meaning of primrose is 'for eternity'. If you are not prepared to have your freedom taken away from you, and forever bound by the suffering of being a knight, let go of this hand right now."

The prince was giving him his last chance to run away. He should probably reconsider it, but his heart took a better control of his mind. Flynn tightened the hold on his hand, bringing their faces together, "I will stand by my words, and be your knight for eternity."

And that was the first time he saw the prince smiled, the most honest and sincere smile that lit up a radiant light of hopes and wishes.

"I'm glad that you came for me, Flinnie." The prince looked at him, still smiling gently.

It was his turn to return the smile, "Sir, so you do remember me after all."

The prince stood up, turning on his heels that he faced the other man with his back, "I said that I would wait for you! So I wait."

Then a sudden realization hit Flynn as he questioningly recalled, "Then sir, up until now, the reason for you not picking any knight was…because you were waiting for me?"

His heart took a leapt when the prince smiled back at him. How could he have put such strong faith in someone who he only got to know for a few hours? What would happen if he did not enter knighthood? Would prince Yuri still wait for a thing that would never come? Countless question surfaced his heart, but he dared not to ask of the prince. He did not expect a straight answer from the man anyway. But he knew that he felt happy, too happy that he gave him more trust than he deserved, waited for him through those eight years, unsurely knew that he would come back. Flynn clenched his fist, taking in the blood stained sword as he made a resolve to himself that he would become stronger, much stronger. So that he could bring back the smile that the prince once lost.

No matter how much blood he would have to shed or spill.

* * *

After serving prince Yuri Sidos Heraussein Lowell for a year and a half, he quickly learned the reason why not many people wanted to be his knight. His personalities were quite different. It was impossible to guess what prank or mischief he was up to. It was such a handful task for Flynn to run around the castle frantically to search for the prince, and turned out he fell asleep in the deeper part of the garden. One time, the royal kitchen was thrown into disarray because of a free running of three chickens. The chickens were supposed to be safely put inside a cage, unless someone decided to just open the lock and let them ran free. And there was this one time when a big fat, and arrogant noble suffered a bucket of cold water being fallen onto his head in the middle of winter. Flynn remembered caught a sight of a long black hair and a mischievous giggle disappeared behind the door. For God's sake, the said prince already turned twenty-one but he still behaved like such a child.

"Oi, Scifo. Get me a glass of water, all these politics books only not causing my throat to dry but my brain too."

"Yes, Your Highness." The blonde knight moved from his position to the table at the corner of the room, where the maid placed a bottle of water there earlier. He carefully poured the water into a glass and brought it over to the prince. "Here is your water, Your Highness."

"I'm so bored. I wanna go out. These lessons are going to kill me." He stretched himself and dropped his head on the desk.

The knight shook his head, "You cannot do that sir. You are the seventh in line for the throne so you have the responsibility to learn everything you would need to know to rule a country."

"As if I'm gonna ascend the throne. There are six more candidates before me remember?" The prince waved his hand dismissively, knocking off a stack of papers in the process. "Not to mention my younger siblings Ioder and Estelle are better suited to rule than me."

"However true it may be sir, you are still a prince, and as a prince it is your duty to learn everything that a prince is required to know." Flynn sighed as he lowered himself to pick up those papers that unceremoniously lying on the floor. He stacked them together neatly and placed it back on the desk.

He knew how pointless it was to make the prince to actually listen to him. That did not discourage him to try harder, although it sure was kind of tiring and handful at times. He sighed mentally while making his way towards the Imperial Knight's office with a stack of paper in his hands.

"Flynn!"

The knight quickly turned around at the sound of his name being called and spotted a pink haired princess coming up from behind him. Besides her was her personal knights, Chastel Aiheap and Hisca Aiheap, whom he knew all too well. They were his superiors before he was transferred back to the capital. Then one month ago, they were chosen by Princess Estellise to become her personal bodyguards. The twin took a great care of him, and their relationship was always in a good term.

"Good afternoon, Princess Estellise." Flynn bowing his head respectful, then he moved on to the twins, who did the same thing to him. Even though they were no longer his superiors, he still paid them respect. In fact he was now considered higher ranking than them since he served a higher ranked prince and he processed more experience and knowledge about the duties and obligations.

"Good afternoon to you too Flynn. How are you doing? And I hope my brother do not cause you so much trouble." Princess Estellise chuckled; she knew his brother could be such handful to handle.

"I am deeply appreciated your kindness." Flynn looked at the princess, replying her with a bright smile.

Out of fifteen princes and princesses, Flynn only found himself comfortable around the tenth princess Estellise Sidos Heraussein. She was an intelligent lady, gentle at heart and a bit shy. She was well loved by her brothers and sisters. Other princesses often saw hanging around her, Flynn could understand why.

The relationship between royal princes and princesses was actually pretty complicated. He remembered having a small study session from Prince Yuri about those royal siblings that he got along with and those he didn't. According to the prince's chart of relationship, he only got along with the eighth princess-Judith, the tenth princess-Estellise, the eleventh princess-Rita, and the thirteenth prince Karol. The others apparently got on his nerves quite often, or so the prince said. Princess Judith-was a female version of his prince in personalities. He would not want to recall about what happened when the two worked together. It was quite a sight to see, however definitely not an experience that he would be willing to live again. She was quite an attractive lady with beautiful features; her wit was way beyond a normal human. But the thing he terrified the most was probably her ability to observe. Every time those purple eyes of her bored into him, he had a good feeling that she could read his mind. And unfortunately for him, she seemed to enjoy doing that every time they had a chance to meet.

Princess Rita was quite unique as well, she was short temper, and had an obsessive passion for scientific research. She had a private lab built underground of the castle, and most of the time locked herself in there experimenting. She seemed to have a soft spot for her sister-Estellise somehow.

And finally, prince Karol, whom just turned fourteen few months ago. He looked up to his brother a whole lot, not simply because they were technically half brother, but prince Yuri was the only brother that spent his time playing with him. The others did not seem to care or was too busy to care. Therefore, it was not strange for the young prince to grow so attached to the man.

Flynn secretly wondered why he only seemed to get along well with the younger princesses rather than his older royal siblings.

"Please continue to stay by his side, Flynn. My brother, he tends to always push himself so much by trying to put up a façade of a carefree and happy person. But deep down, he is miserable. But ever since you came and be beside him, he has began to change. It is not visible, but I can feel it. I can feel that he has opened himself more honestly towards you."

Glint of happiness flared up in the princess's emerald eyes. She looked at him, a genuine feeling was exchanged.

He smiled brightly at the princess, "Please do not worry Your Highness. I have no intention of leaving him."

That night, a rich noble held an evening party, where Prince Yuri and Princess Judith were to represent the royal family and attended the party. He made an outright refusal at first, having excuse as he did not want to deal with the stuck up noble. But after knowing that Princess Judith was to accompany him, he reluctantly agreed. As the prince's personal knight, Flynn was of course to accompany him to the party.

* * *

It was Flynn's first time attending a party, since Prince Yuri was neither keen on attending party nor socializing. Before they headed out, the prince warned him at how pointless and boring the party could get at one point, and how scary, he was right.

The party was indeed boring with nobles in their finest clothes and expensive jewelries, chatting and dancing at a slow pace and out of the reality attitudes. Flynn found a spot at the corner of the room where he removed him outside of people's sight, yet could still keep a watch on the prince. Prince Yuri was handsome tonight, not that he wasn't handsome everyday. His formal clothes were black with tint of purple satin along his collar. His long black hair was tied up neatly into a pony tail, his handsome feature shone through the veil of black moon lit hair caught the eyes of countless noble women. They tried to approach him, swinging their most beautiful dresses to get his attention. Yet the prince politely declined using his royal sister as an excuse. But Princess Judith was having fun with the men presented at the party, as she paid him no heed.

Flynn kept on watching over the prince, secretly admiring his feature, thinking about how many women would kill to get into his eyes. Then yet unknown feelings of jealousy tinted up the corner of his heart. Seeing those ladies kept on surrounding him, clinging over him like he was the only male in the entire party pissed him off. Flynn shook his head, clearing himself of any unnecessary thought that threatened to well up his mind. Watching over the prince had become his habit over the year. It was a duty at first, but he subconsciously realized that he watched him more than needed for. Lately, he often arrived at the prince's room ten minutes before his usual waking hour just to get a better look that the other's man sleeping face. He found himself often stole a glance here and there at the prince when they were alone, thinking about his soft hair and glittering black eyes that flared up like a child when he planning something mischievous. Flynn was of course devastating at first at the fact that he had such immoral thought about his prince, but the more he tried to not think about it, the more he felt that they kept on invading his mind. So he just left it as it was, and trying to pretend that none of that actually happened.

Suddenly, three noble ladies approached him as he quickly bowed his head at their presence. All three of them wore expensive and elegant dresses. The one at the middle started to introduce herself and her other sisters. She was remarkably beautiful, not to mention her charming and gentle voice that kept on attracting his attention. Soon later, he found himself smiled back at the lady, and engaged enthusiastically into her conversation. At one point, he forgot that he was supposed to keep on an eye on the prince before the said prince suddenly appeared in front of him, glaring fire at him and the ladies.

"We are going back." He demanded. And from the voice of his, Flynn knew that he made a big mistake, and the prince was definitely mad. He kept on apologizing all the way back to the castle, while the prince remained silent as if he did not take note at the depressing expression state of his knight. Flynn was now convinced that he messed up badly.

* * *

When they reached the prince's chamber and Flynn was about to bid the prince good night, the prince however, suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and shoved him inside, locking the door behind him in the process. Flynn turned around, confusion had yet to registered in his mind when the prince suddenly gave he a harsh shove on the shoulder, resulting in his back collided with the ground in a loud thump.

"Are you my knight are not?"

The abrupt question shoved at him caught him off guard. He lifted his head up to look at the prince. Whose face was a mixed between angry and…disappointed?

"Sir, I am afraid that I do not understand what you mean by that?"

"Just answer the damn question! Are you my knight or not?"

Flynn nodded his head, startled by the sudden rise of volume in the prince's voice as he still trying to register the chain of events that was happening.

"Then you are supposed to watch me, only me!"

There was a fierce and obsessive tone in his voice; it made the knight's body twitched uncomfortable. Flynn adverted his eyes away in hope of avoiding the burning glare that was directed at him. How weird! His heart started to beat faster at the sound of footsteps approaching him, as he felt a sudden weight straddling his lap.

"Yo-Your Highness…?"

"Flynn Scifo, I command you to sleep with me." The black haired man cupped his face, forcing him to turn around, making his eyes stared directly at those black orbs that by the time filled with something like lust and desire.

"Please Your Highness, there is a limit to one's joke." Flynn said, trying to shake his face away from those two hands that were keeping him from doing so. He knew that the prince was keen on making fun and pulling prank at others. But he never imagined that he would go this far just to toy around with other's feelings, especially his feelings.

The prince leaned closer to his face as he furiously growled. "You are pissing me off."

And with that, the prince's crashed his lips against him forcefully, spreading a burning impact that it paralyzed him, making him unable to either react or think.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the prince finally pulled back, breathing heavily to regain the air that was lost. His face flushed in a deep crimson color and his breath burning hot near Flynn's face.

He had no idea, nor he had enough will to counter such act. For once, Flynn acted without thinking, without a care about the irrational and immoral act he was about to commit. He just simply letting go of his self control, and he himself sealed away his life.

He reached his hand inside the prince's long locks, as he forcefully yanked the prince downwards and crushing their lips together. He could feel the prince tense a little before he started to respond enthusiastically. Their lips melted together in a burning sensation of a blissful yet immoral contact. But neither of them cared, because the overwhelming feeling they currently experienced was something that their minds could not stop them from exploring more of it.

"My prince… I will obey this order if it was by your name." Flynn looked straight into the prince's eyes, which were hazing with lust and desire.

"Then come, it is an order from the seventh prince Yuri Lowell."

"Yes, Your Highness."

With that, Flynn found himself walking down a path of twisted fate and destiny. He would not imagine that his attachment with the prince could become something like this. His self-control crumbled away. His usual rational mind took a back seat for his heart to take over, his feelings and resolve to be with the black haired prince had led him to commit a sin. But, he did not care at this moment, all he wanted was to listening to his heart, which was telling him to keep going, to fulfill the prince of his wish, and to fulfill himself of his feelings.

Flynn carried the prince and gently dropped him on the king-sized bed, settling himself on top of him. He took in the image of the man before him with his chest heaving, and eyes lit up with a dark desire, yet his body was shivered up a bit at each of the knight's caresses.

"Sir, is this by any chance your first time?" Flynn took the prince's hand into his and kissed it gently.

"And what if it is? You don't have the choice of backing down, you understand?"

And Flynn could do nothing but to smile gently, he was happy at the fact that he was going to be his first. But that was another heavy responsibility in a sense. Flynn shook his head, clearing himself of any other thoughts and trying to concentrate on the lovely man that was lying under him, ready for him to take.

He leaned down, capturing that beautiful lips again in a gentle kiss as he pressed himself closer, feeling the prince shivered lightly under his touch. It was surreal, as if it was all but reality. However, if he was only offered one chance in all of his lifetime to touch this precious person, he would never allow that chance to get pass him.

Each beating of his heart increased dramatically upon hearing the heated moans demanding for more. Fingers scratch the back of his skin harshly and left behind red lines of angry marks. He was too occupied to think about how it was going to hurt later. He was drowning, fast and deep into the sea of pleasure that the prince provided him, with nowhere of coming back. He minded not.

Their hands joined together, trying to get the other closer to and Flynn amazed at how perfectly they fit together. He smiled softly, bringing the hand up for a sweet kiss.

"Flynn…say my name." The prince whispered heatedly between each breath of pleasure, his hands snaked its way around Flynn's neck, as Flynn happily fulfilled that request.

"Prince Yuri…"

"My name…only…"

"Yuri…" The sound of the word left his mouth left behind a bitterly sweet taste. Never in his thought that he would be allow to do such things, he lowered his head, kept on calling the other man's name like a spell that hopefully would bound the black haired prince to him forever. Flynn smiled to himself, realizing that how such a small encounter eight years ago would one day turn his life right this. It was such a miracle.

* * *

The next morning, he walked up, surprisingly found the black haired prince who was soundly snuggled against his chest. It took Flynn a few seconds of panic to remember what happened last night. When all the memories came back to him, his face flushed a real shade of red, while taking in the state of their naked bodies.

He quickly removed himself from the embrace, yet trying to be gentle, as he did not want to wake up the sleeping prince. He needed to get back to his room before anyone caught sight of him and grew suspicious. As much as he disliked the idea, their relationship should always be kept a secret. It was for the sake of them both.

Before he got the chance to remove himself from the bed, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulling him back.

"Your Highness…" Flynn turned his head around to be met with a pair of onyx eyes staring back at him. Fingers reached up and giving his blond locks a messy caress.

"Where do you think you are going? You don't remember giving you the permission to leave my side like that." The prince smiled mischievously, pulling his knight lover back down for a fleeting kiss.

Flynn gentle broke the kiss as he slightly pushed the prince back, his smile grew apologetic, "I need to get back to my quarter. We can risk having the maids seen us like this." Flynn pointed at their nakedness state, "I really need to go back, and you have lessons to attain later."

The prince rolled over on his stomach, snuggling closer against the pillow. He waved his hand dismissively, "Don't bother! I'm not getting out of this bed today."

Flynn's uptight instinct kicked in, as he unconsciously raised his voice in protest. He had always against the idea of the prince skipping his classes and lessons. It was one of his many duties to make sure the prince didn't do just that. "You are obligated to attain your classes this morning, sir. I do not see the reason why you should not." Flynn often braced himself to listen to all the excuses the prince made up. They became more original and creatively ridiculous over time. However, this time though, he had no choice but to agree that the excuse was indeed reasonable. Not to mention, it brought a vividly bright red color to his cheek.

"See, it is your fault that I can't get out of bed. My back side sore as hell."

"It…it is your fault as well sir! You… you kept on demanding for more…so I…I can't…" Flynn looked aside embarrassingly. Prince Yuri was the one to be blamed. Seeing the prince writhed hungrily for more and his sexy voice chanted his name in a heated fashion was too much to bear, so it wasn't his fault that he couldn't hold back right? Right?

"So as you can see, I can't get out of my bed today. Therefore, you have the responsibility to take care of all the things that I have to do. Right then, you can go, Flynn Scifo. However…,"

"Sir?" He didn't like it when the prince looked at him like he was nothing except a delicious pray for his never ending pranks.

The prince leaned closer so his lips could reach the blonde's ear, as he whispered seductively, "Come back here within two hours. I...miss that _thing_ of yours already."

And Flynn swore he could not get any redder.

* * *

His daily routines after that did not change much at all, except sometimes instead of watching over the prince to make sure that he did his paperwork properly, he was dragged into the corner to…well… he would rather not be speaking about it openly. And he had developed a strong sense of sneaking around. He would not want to get caught coming out of the prince's chamber the first thing in the morning.

Circumstances were giving him more work to do, but he was fine with that. All he needed was just adding a little bit of new activities to his routine, and that kept him happy. Princess Estellise also noticed the change in him and her royal brother. Flynn doubted she knew of it, however, princess Judith was another different story. Flynn remembered that day when he was about to return to his room to get a few things, he was stopped by the blue hair princess at the hallway. She kept pushing him using her feminine vibes to make him spill all the beans, but luckily, prince Yuri suddenly appeared out of nowhere to save the day. He was demanded a kiss after that as a reward.

That day, he was summoned by his superiors to their offices, Flynn wondered what could have happened until he heard of the reason. Leaving the office behind, the blonde knight ran up the hallway to his prince's office and busted the door opened. He did not stop to catch his breath as he raised his voice in frustration, "Sir, what is the meaning of this?"

The prince nonchalantly looked back at him, "Meaning of what?"

"Why am I being transferred? I am not good enough to be your knight?" Hurt and anger swam up into the knight's eyes. He lowered his gaze, yet not trying to hide his frustration.

"Well….the higher ups believed that your talents would go waste serving me, so they just wanted to have you doing something else that your skills would have much better use." The prince turned his head, looking out the window, "And they already assigned a knight for me."

"And you are fine with that?"

"This is your chance to climb up. Didn't you say that you want change the way the society work? With your skills and personalities, you would make Commandant in no time, then you would be able to do so."

"But…I don't want that. I don't want anyone to be Yuri's knight but me!"

An outright exclaim from the blonde hair had the prince spun around on his chair in pure shock.

"I had made a vow to always be by your side, to always protect you." The knight slowly approached the chair where the prince was seated as he took the prince's hand into his, placing it gently against his own cheek, "'For eternity', remember?"

"You are a fool, this is your only chance to get richer you know?"

"And I do not care, since you are my most priceless treasure." The knight smiled brightly.

"Well, I guess Captain Schwann will be coming after my neck later since he just lost such a wonderful lieutenant to add to his brigade." The prince laughed excitedly, "Hey Flynn, say my name."

"I cannot do that under normal circumstances."

A gleam of mischievous painted the prince's eyes as he pulled his beloved knight in by the neck, bringing their faces merely a few inches apart, "Then I would have to make the situation 'abnormal' then."

The knight had no chance to protest as he himself started to enjoy that abnormal situation…quite enthusiastically.

* * *

Around once a month, Flynn took a day off to go and visit his family. His mother always welcomed him home with new load of bread every time. After a heart warm dinner, Flynn and his parents sat down together to talk about many things. His mother usually asked about his life at the castle as she often worried about his health when his father only sat there, carefully listened to his stories over his favorite cup of tea. Not that he did not enjoy his life at the castle, but sometimes spending time with his family like this was simply heart warming.

Suddenly, someone knocked on their house's door as his mother sat up from her chair to answer it.

"Flynn, someone is looking for you." He heard his mother calling him as he moved towards the door to see who was this person. However, he did not expect a certain raven-haired prince in front of his door, covering in a black cloak and splashing him his trademark grin.

Flynn suppressed a yelp of surprise as he quickly stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here Your Highness?"

"Well, I'm kind of bored, and since you said that you are visiting your family today, so I figure I should come and introduce myself with my boyfriend's parents."

"Sir…, my parents…"

"I'm just joking, don't need to get all worked up. So you're not going to invite me inside. I came all this way to see you and all." The prince pouted, and Flynn could only sighed. What would he say to his parents about Yuri? He could not just tell them outright that this person was the prince who sneaked all the way from the castle just to see him.

However, all his worries flew out of the window once the prince stepped foot inside the house, he came up to the blonde's parents as he introduced himself in a casual tone.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Scifo. I am Yuri, it's nice to meet your acquaintance."

His parents almost fell out of their chairs, they quickly stood up to pay the prince formality, and prince Yuri quickly told them there was no need for such things.

"Thank you for taking care of our son, Your Highness. I hope he is causing you any trouble." His mother placed down in front of the prince a cup of hot tea considering the snowy weather outside.

The prince laughed as he shook his head, "Thank you Mrs. Scifo, and please don't worry. I am the one that giving your son trouble, right Flynn?"

"So you do know that you are causing me trouble?" Flynn smiled back, taking a sip from his cup as he leaned back against the chair.

His parents were giving them weird looks, they did not expect for them to have such casual relationship despite the fact that one was a knight and the other was his prince. But he knew that thanks to the prince casual and friendly gestures, his parents soon forgot the fact that they were having a prince as their guest.

The whole conversations moved on from one topic to another. Soon it was already quite late as the prince bid the family goodbye.

"My Prince, we thank you for taking care of our son. Please come here again to our humble home, you are more than welcomed here." His mother said while seeing him at the door.

The prince smiled back as he nodded his head, "It is my pleasure, I will be sure to visit your family again."

The prince insisted that since it was his own intention to sneak out of the castle, there was no need for Flynn to escort him back. However, the knight could be just as persistent.

The two pulled the hood over their heads as they made their way towards the city's square, leaving traces of the first snow behind each of their steps. Despite the cold, the prince seemed to take his steps slowly. He snuggled closer to his cloak when gusts of wind hitting passed him from time to time. Flynn eyed the prince with worry, offering him his cloak but the prince declined. When they made it to the city's square, the raven haired prince suddenly made a stop as he looked back at the direction Flynn's home was.

"Your parents are nice people." He suddenly exclaimed. "You are so lucky."

"Sir…" Flynn found himself unable to said anything. The prince's mother passed away long time ago since he was a kid, and the king did not pay him any attention since he was too busy with ruling a country. He knew it was difficult for him to grow up being all alone.

In a swift moment, he pulled the prince close in a warming embrace, hoping that his feelings would get across. And seemed like it did, the prince snuggled closer to him, resting his forehead on his shoulder, seeking sense of warmth and affection.

The wind was getting cold, as snow started to fall down harder. Flynn could feel that the cloaks they had on them were soon not going to be warm enough for them to stand under the cold. However, he did not feel like coming back to the castle considering it was his day off. So instead, he leaned his lips closer to the prince's ear as he whispered, "Yuri, do you mind not coming back to the castle tonight? There is a small tavern down that way, and…they offer lodging service too."

The prince looked up at him with wide opened eyes for a few seconds before his eyes lit up with obvious mirth, "Hum…I don't mind having a hot plate of curry in this cold weather, but I definitely looking forward to the after match."

"Then, let's go." Flynn offered his hand as the prince took it unceremoniously, and the two walked down the path that led away from the castle.

It was such a twist of fate that he-from a lower quarter boy who expected himself to inherit his family's bakery to become a private knight of a royal prince. He certainly not expected to become the said prince's lover.

He took a look at the prince sleeping next to him, gently taking his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He wondered how exactly did he fall in love with this ill-tempered, bratty and abnormal prince in the first place. But, he did not give it a care anymore. He found himself got caught in the evil charm of this prince and unable to break free. Flynn had no idea how this secret relationship of them was going to work out. He knew that it was going to be quite challenging, and there was a long way to go. Thinking about the unknown future frightened him at some point.

"Flynn?" The hand in his grip twitched, as a pair of black eyes met his gaze. Gentle smile spread on his beloved prince's face.

Then he realized, he did not mind. He had an eternity to make it work after all.

* * *

Yesh! Finally I got this story done. Seriously, this is the fastest chapter I've written. And this one i intended to have at least try writing the smut scene, but seriously I'm no good at it.

This is an open happy ending fic, I deliberately leave it open ending since this story...has no plot at all. It is more like a casual and everyday life fic. Thanks for everyone who read and review this. Till the next time we meet again XD


End file.
